Is This Still the Real World or the Anime World
by Rosalen-sama
Summary: Five girls go to a school called Hollow Academy while the first letter of their names spell out GHOST. As they get passed the first week of the new school year strange things being to happen. They meet their favorite anime character, which is Hetalia, but that don't know if they are in the Real World or the Anime world. Contains drinking and smoking and maybe language.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

**Grace Nightshade **  
**Hair: Waist length blonde **  
**Eyes: Blue **  
**b-day: Oct. 31 **  
**Height: 5' 5"**  
**weight: 130 lbs.**  
**Style: gothic **  
**Piercings: cartilage, one gold hoop and silver stud in right ear, two silver hoops and silver stud in the left, diamond nose stub on the right side, and tongue with a neon pink ball **  
**Tattoo's: a small purple heart at the top of the spine with a white devil wing on her left shoulder blade and a black angel wing on her right shoulder blade.**  
**Power: Spirit element **  
**Weapon: bow and arrow **  
**Country: French/Germany pure blood **  
**Person: Russia**

**Hana Yukimura **  
**Hair: Black bob cut **  
**Eyes: Black **  
**b-day: Jan. 26 **  
**Height: 5' 2"**  
**Weight: 125 lbs.**  
**Style: steam punk **  
**Piercings: double earlobe **  
**Tattoo's: green heart at the top of her spine **  
**Powers: Earth **  
**Weapon: twin pistol **  
**Country: China/Japan pure blood **  
**Person: Japan**

**Olivia Oversun **  
**Hair: shoulder Brown **  
**Eyes: hazel **  
**b-day: June 7 **  
**Height: 5' 3"**  
**Weight: 130 lbs.**  
**Style: punk **  
**Piercings: cartilage in left ear, double loops in both ear, left eyebrow double, and lip stub on the right side **  
**Tattoo: white heart on the top of her spine **  
**Powers: Air **  
**Weapon: Hand Fans **  
**Country: Italy/Greece pure blood **  
**Person: Italy**

**Sophia Grimshow **  
**Hair: pixie cut red/ blue tipped **  
**Eyes: Green **  
**b-day: Fed 19 **  
**Height: 5' 6"**  
**Weight: 140 lbs.**  
**style: skater **  
**piercing: none **  
**tattoo's: blue heart at the top of her spin **  
**Powers: Water **  
**Weapon: Bow Staff **  
**Country: British/Spanish pure blood **  
**Person: America**

**Talia Hollysky **  
**Hair: dirty blonde **  
**Eyes: gray/violet **  
**b-day: Sept. 21 **  
**Height: 5'4"**  
**Weight: 135 lbs **  
**style: Emo **  
**Piercings: ear lobes **  
**Tattoo: red heart at the top of her spin **  
**Power: fire **  
**Weapon: swords **  
**Country: Canada/Russia **  
**Person: Prussia**

* * *

Five girls sat at their desk in their school in the classroom. One was looking out the window listening to music to block everyone out, another sat in front of her drawing on her notebook, the one next to the girl looking out the window was texting on her phone with some of her other friends in different classes, the one in front of the texting girl was reading a book bored out of her mind and the finally the one in front of the one drawing was taking notes on what the class was about.  
"Okay everyone now get with your partner and start on your project," the teach stated and the others students in the class moved to get with their partners but also watched as the girls just sat there not moving.  
"Gah I hate having the same class as GHOST," some girls whispered as the teacher passed their group. He fussed at them to get to work then walked over to the girls.  
"May I ask why you five are not in pairs," the teacher asked only getting four out of the five girls to look at him.  
"Well Mr. Jason Grace will not work with anyone," the one taking notes stated.  
"Yes I know this already Talia," Mr. Jason said.  
"Then Hana and Olivia will be working together," Talia pointed to Hana, who stopped drawing, and then to Olivia, who had put her phone up before Mr. Jason out over there, "them me and Sophia are going to work together," Talia pointed to the girl still reading. An idea popped into Mr. Jason's head as he still stood in the back of the room, "students change of plans I want you to get in a group of five this project is going to have you do more than in any other project I have made you or any of your other teachers did," the class stared at him and cheered a little because he made it easier for them to work, "now don't take this lightly students, this is a history class," he walked up to the front of the room and pulled out a jar with papers in it, "okay I want one member from each group to come up and get a piece of paper and show it to me," his watched as one person from each of the six groups went up there. When it was Talia's turn she reached in and grabbed the paper and without even looking at herself show showed it to Mr. Jason, "ah interesting topic 'The Holocaust. what the Allied and Axis to prepare to fight and the event that went on," he hand her a packet on what the group will need to know and what to do. Talia was the last to get a paper and when she sat down one girl raise her hand, "yes Megan."  
"sir I don't little it is right that the GHOST group gets something on the Holocaust when they have a group member who's own grandfather was part of it," Megan smiled, "I mean it is not fear to everyone else."  
"Megan you know what is not fear, it is not fear that you go behind your friends backs and gossip about them," everyone turned to Grace who made the comment, "and I know you were talking about me," she plugged back in and turned to the window. Megan's stared at her seeing if that was true or not but before she could say anything Mr. Jason cleared throat to get the students attention.  
"Well then, you have three weeks to finish this project the details on in the packet I gave you and so have a nice day," the bell rang and the students left glad that it was the last period of the day and they could go back to the dorms or there apartments. As the GHOST group was about to leave Mr. Jason stopped them, "Grace I would like to have a word with you for a minute," Grace nodded and looked at her friends.  
"Head back to the rooms I will meet you there," and the left shutting the door, "what would you like to talk about sir."  
"The project, you must help your friends. And also you can ask your grandfather if he willing to talk about it, I remember one time you told me that he didn't like talking about," Grace nodded, "and also have you've spoken to your parents lately."  
"No sir they are still on their trip," Grace stated. Mr. Jason is like an older brother to Grace he is a young teacher too and he knows her family well and that was why he was asking about her parents.  
"Well just know that if you need an adult to talk to you can always come to me," Mr. Jason stated receiving a rare smile from Grace.  
"Thank you Nick," Grace walk to the door and opened it.  
"What have I told you about talking me that in school Grace Nightshade," Nick smiled.  
"There were no students around Sir," she smiled and walked out of the room and shut the door.

As Grace walked down the crowded halls the crowd parted around her. Even though she wasn't not with her group everyone still did because Grace known for fighting with anyone who pissed her off.  
"Miss Nightshade can I speak with you real fast," Grace turned around to see the Vice principle standing in his door frame.  
"Yes Mr. Snow," Grace walked into his office and the door shut.  
"I heard that you told Megan off in history class again," Mr. Snow stated as Grace sat down on the sofa in front of his desk as he walked over to the window, "I understand that she gets on your nervous an all but I can not let this one slide Grace you are going to have to have punishment this time," he walked back over to his desk and picked up a folder, "the wing that is off limits is where you are going to be after school for the next three weeks," he held out the folder.  
"But sir I have a project for Mr. Jason due in three weeks not to mention I have to study and do homework," Grace took the folder and put it in her half Germany half French flag messenger bag to read later.  
"I'm sorry Grace but this is your punishment and I can not go back on it," Mr. Snow sat down as Grace stood up.  
"Why not?" Grace shouted slamming her hands on his desk.  
"Because the principle gave it to me to give to you," he folded his hands not even fazed by Grace's outburst, which the girl growled and walked straight to the door, "if you don't do it you will be in more trouble Grace." the door slammed and Mr. Snow sighed as another door opened and a handsome older Italian man stepped out.  
"Well that went well," the Italian laughed and Mr. Snow just rolled his eyes.

Grace walked down the hall again now clear of all the students either in the dinning hall, the quad, the library or in their apartments relaxing before starting their school work. That was the life of an Hollow Academy student. But as Grace walked out of the building and down into the quad where most of the students where now hanging out and talking or texting with their friends, she spotted one of her rare friends outside of her group.  
"Grace I got what you wanted," she watched as the tall boy walked towards her with a big smile on his face. His name is Nickola but everyone calls him Nick and is a Spanish boy from Madrid, Spain, his nice tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes made all the girls turn a blinds eyes towards the fact that he is friends with Grace. She smiled back at him as he stopped in front of her and brought his backpack to the front of him, and much like the other students at Hollows Academy Nick actually wore the school uniform, which is blue plaid pants, for the boys, a white long sleeve or short sleeve button up shirt with a blue tie and a blue jacket, and since it is the beginning of the school year and the beginning of fall it had become every chilly. "Here," Nick handed Grace a pack of six wine coolers strawberry flavored.  
"Oh my god my favorite," Grace jumped and hug him, he chuckled and hugged her back which they earned a couple of glares from some girls but when they saw Grace looking at them and she smiled causing them turn away.  
"I saw Talia with vodka that she probably got from Samuel," Nick let go of Grace and she dropped lightly to the ground. Samuel is another one of their friends, he is from Smolensk, Russia which is close to Belarus. His hair is blonde and he has blue eyes.  
"Do you know how many bottles," Grace asked Nick as he counted in his head as she put the wine coolers into her bag to hide from any of the teachers that might be watching.  
"About three of four, Sophia had to help her carry them to the apartment," he answered yawning a little causing Grace to giggle a little and smile more, "you have a cute smile and giggle," Nick smiled at her causing her to drop her smile and go back to her normal self.  
"Well thank you for both the compliment and the wine coolers," Grace tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and started to head down the quad to the student apartments.  
"May I ask why you all are wanting the drinks," Nick followed her which Grace did not want that and most of the girls and guys at the school thought her and Nick were going out anyways when they were only friends.  
"We are celebrating the fact that me and Sophia have not gotten into to a fight this first week of school," Grace and Nick turned into the apartment area which are real apartments either five room, four room, three room, or two room, in each room of the apartment had their own bathroom there is also a kitchen and living room. The Apartment ranged around three story to two story two one story depending on how many rooms were in them. As they walked a couple of blocks Grace noticed that Nick was really closed and looked around to see if anyone was watching when Nick noticed her looking around he smiled and grabbed her hand causing her to blush.  
"You look like the tomato I ate for lunch and also congrats on the no fights I wish you would keep that up," Nick smiled more as Grace tried to hide her face. Yes they are close friends but closer than anyone thinks. At Hollow Academy you start schooling at Kindergarten and go all the way up to college level and since both Nick and Grace are Juniors and have been in the same grade since they were in Kindergarten actually even before that, since they were in diapers because both of their mothers are best friends.  
"I make no promises on that Nick," Grace squeezed his hand and he pulled her closer as cold wind rustled through the oak trees as they turned down another road to the only apartment on it. It looked like a haunted house with it's dark exterior, it is three story and has a almost dead oak tree in the back. As they walked up the driveway and onto the path leading to the house they noticed the curtains begin pulled back. Grace rolled her eyes and Nick waved as they walked onto the porch.  
"Well have a good evening Grace," Nick let go of her hand and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead which she was used too, this was one of the reason why people thought they were a couple but he only did that because he has always seen Grace as a little sister and nothing else, that and he has a wonderful Italian girlfriend that lives right next to him on the next block.  
"Bonne nuit Nick," Grace said in French as Nick walked down the path and towards the sidewalk. Grace turned around and walked through the door where she got attacked by her friends.  
"That was so cute the way he kissed your forehead before he left," Olivia basically jumped on Grace but the blonde moved out of the way before that could happen and let Olivia hit the floor by the door.  
Grace then turned to Talia, "I heard that you got four bottles of Vodka from Samuel, now I know that you already have a stash hidden in the house somewhere now give me two of the bottles," Talia handed her two bottle as Grace pulled out the wine coolers, "now I'm going up to my room to relax."  
"Was Mr. Jason hard on you or something," Hana asked standing in the door frame of the living room.  
"No it was Mr. Snow he pulled me into his office and gave me punishment because of Megan," Grace stepped onto the stairs.  
"That is not right at all," Sophia said walking back into the living room to sit on the sofa and turn on Netflix.  
"I said the same thing," Grace sighed and walked up the stair to her room on the third floor.  
"I so hate Megan," Talia stated taking a sip of the vodka that is in her hands.

* * *

**Me: okay I know this isn't a new chapter of two of my biggest stories but this I a newer story that I came up with with watching Hetalia.**

**Mizu: *mad at me***

**Me: I'm sorry Mizu I'm kinda having writers block at the moment on The Leaf Village is our Home**

**Mizu: I know *sighs***

**Me: thank you**

**Mizu: anyways since no characters of Hetalia has shown up...**

**Me: not true one has shown up, he is the principle of the school**

**Mizu: really...anyways Rosalen-sama does not own any of the Hetalia characters that may have appeared in this story.**

**Me: please review and I will start on the 7th chapter of my newer Akatsuki story before I start on a new chapter of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia cringed at the light come through the window and turned over facing away from the window, "must have had to much to drink," she groaned and felt something move in her bed, 'wait this isn't me bed, my bed is softer than this,' the red crack open her to see a mop of blonde hair and bushy eyebrow. Then she screamed waking the teen up next to her.

Grace woke up to the sound of Sophia screaming, "WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU," and that was when she felt the bed shift, more like jolted.  
"Qu'est-ce que (what the hell)," it was man with blonde hair that sat up and took the blankets with him.  
"Ne criez pas merde (don't shout damn it)," Grace cringed at her own voice and the man looked at her. Heavy footsteps came up the stairs, at least Grace now knew that the layout of the house was like their own. The attic door flew open and Sophia run into the room wearing her Spanish flag pajamas short and her British flag tang top, but she also came in talking in Spanish.  
"Oh mi dios Gracia ¿sabes quiénes son estas personas. Mi dios es que en el mundo del anime o algo así. (Oh my god Grace do you know who these people are. My god are we in the anime world or something.)" Grace sat up and held her head, "Stopp schreien verdammt. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir in der Anime-Welt.(Stop shouting damn it. I do not believe we are in the anime world.)" Grace said in Germany than turned to the man next to her stil in the same bed, "Où en sommes-nous (where are we)," she asked in French.  
"My god Grace ask in English," Sophia stated holding her head, "gah I really did have to much to drink."  
"You are still at Hollow Academy," a boy with glasses, dirty blonde hair, violet eyes, wearing a red hoodie and gray sweats while holding a bear walked in, "though you in part of the school that you shouldn't be, though you know who we are already," the boy stated and yawned at the same time showing off something that only Grace say, a tongue piercing with a clear bar so no one could see it.  
"So does this mean I can hug you," Grace perked up.  
"After you put cloths on," the boy smiled making everyone look at Grace and finally notice that she was wearing her French flag bra and German flag underwear.  
"ohohohohoh?!," the man next to her laughed and she punched him in the arm playfully.  
"Francis let her use your shirt to cover up it should be big enough to go to mid thing on miss Grace," the boy asked as Francis picked up his that was laying on the floor and handed to Grace who slipped it over her head then Grace lost her composure for two second.  
"Oh my gosh your shirt smells amazing," Grace received a weird look around Sophia and the man next to him.  
"Grace you should be more worried about how he," Sophia pointed to the boy with the glasses, "knows your name."  
"That is Matthew Williams from Canada, which by the way if our friend Talia was here she would be having a field day," Matthew just smiled, "the one standing next you Sophia is Arthur Kirkland from, well here," Grace meant here as in England since that is where the school is located and looks like a bog castle. Sophia turn to Arthur looking like she was about to pounce, "calm down he is only your second home country. And finally the man next to me and who smells really nice, " Grace smelled the shirt again, "is Francis Bonnefoy from France my second home country," Grace finished with a smile.  
"You said second home country what do you mean by that," Arthur asked and Grace got out of the bed. Matthew was right the shirt went to mid thigh.  
"Well she said that because we have two different blood running through us. For example, Grace's mother is German while her father is French, but they lived in Germany and moved to France eight and a half years ago. The same for me but my mother is rom Spain and my father is from here and we lived in Spain half of my life until we moved here," Sophia explained while another scream was heard but this was from across the road.  
"My I ask who lives across the street," Sophia asked as Grace walked over to the window to look out of it. Francis got out of the bed, wearing gray sweats and walked over to the window to look out with Grace, "damn you two look like the after math of love making and I mean what married people do. Like how the husband will let his wife wear his shirt and him in sweats and the cuddle on the bed together all day doing nothing," Sophia sighed happily while in dream mood.  
"Okay we can ignore her," Grave glared at the red head knowing how her and Francis looked at the moment, "back to the point, who lives across from you guys," two more screams ripped through the buildings.  
"WHAT THE HELL," a banging noise came from downstairs.  
"I believe Alfred just woke up," Matthew sighed, "across the street in where Kiki and Yao live with their siblings."  
"Japan and China," Grace stated, "and the other sides." She looked out the window again, 'yep just like ours the house facing the road giving this room the best view.'  
"Well Ivan and his family live on the left while Feliciano lives with his brother on the right." Matthew finished with a nodded from Sophia.  
"Hey Grace why don't you and Francis make breakfast this morning," Sophia suggested getting the attention of the two by the window right then they all heard a load snoring noise coming from the first floor and all eyes were on Matthew in a matter of minutes.  
"Okay fine I will wake him," Matthew sighed and walked down the stairs followed by Arthur, Sophia and Grace, Francis stayed up in his room to put a shirt on and was shortly down after.

* * *

Hana woke up to the sound of soft snoring next to her which was weird because no one ever entered her room while she was sleeping besides Sophia but that was only after a scary movie. But this time it was not Sophia because to girl didn't snore. As Hana slowly turned on her side and felt the blanket as she moved, 'silk,' she thought and cracked open her eyes to see a man with long black hair sleeping with a small panda. 'So kawai. Wait I know this man,' Hana's black eyes widened and she covered her mouth trying to scream. She was wondering how he got into her room but then she realized that is was not her own room and she screamed waking the man beside her, hearing a thunking sound from the third floor and a yelp as, someone shouting down stairs on the first floor and in the room on the other side was a yelp and a groan. Hana was against the head bored and was trying to control her breathing.  
"Who the hell screamed at this ungodly hour," a boy with no shirt on and has a curl on his cam walking down the stairs and into the room.  
"Oh my Yong-nii wirr you put on a shirt on prease," Hana turned to the boy, who is blushing, that is in the bed next to where she was trying not to faint, "Hana-san prease carm down," the boy stated.  
"H-h-how d-did you k-know my n-name," Hana stammered clutching the blanket to her chest.  
"Because..."  
"Because we just do-aru, but I believe Matthew could explain better, right Kiki," the boy on the bed with Hana smiled pulling the blankets from the Hana revealing her in her China flag short sleeved shirt and japan flag shorts, "I didn't know you were a fan-aru," the man stated and got a pillow in his face.  
"For you information I am not a fan of you Yao, I am half Chinese," Hana huffed crossing her arms over her chest.  
"and what is the other half," another boy comes in talking in a nonchalant tone.  
"Japanese, which is my second home country," Hana turned to look at Kiki with a still blush.  
"Your what," a girl comes walking into the wearing a ink night dress and rubbing her eyes.  
"My second home country. You see my mother is Chinese while my father is Japanese, when they got married they live in China until eight and a half years ago and then we moved to Japan," the raven hair girl received a nod from everyone in the room, Then two screams came through an open window on the third floor from across the street and Hana sighed, "so my friends are here too, by the way where am I."  
"You are stirr at Horrow Academy," Kiki stayed.  
"Your accent is so cute," Hana giggled and got out of Yao's bed. After a few minutes and Mei and Hana talked the raven hair smelled something really good, "oh that is Grace's cooking I can smell it around the world if I could," she smelled the air.  
"Then she must be over at Matthew's place which is across the street," Mei linked their arms together, "shall we all go have breakfast with them the food smells devine from here."  
"Grace makes the best food since her father is a chef," Hana almost drooled.

* * *

'This can't be happening to be I mean if Grace saw this she would kill me even worst if Natalia saw this she would kill me the most, probably bring me back from the dead and kill me again,' Talia wanted to cry she woke up in the arms of her mother country, or first home country as Grace calls it, and the man was hugging her to death. Talia froze when she heard him hum and slowly opened his violet eyes.  
"G-g-good m-m-morning I-I-Ivan," Talia stuttered over her words as the Russian propped himself on his free arm and kept the other one around her stomach.  
"Good morning Talia," he smiled causing the dirty blonde the shake, "I am not going to hurt you Talia you have to much Russian blood in you to hurt you." Talia felt her self relax and the arm around her stomach be removed as Ivan sat up in the bed and stretched. Talia also sat up but was kind of embarrassed about her outfit with is her blue tangtop with a sunflower on the front and her red coca cola with the polar bear pajama bottoms.  
"So...um...how do you know that I was Russian blood in me," Talia asked.  
"I can smell the vodka coming off of your cloths," Ivan smiled and got out of the bed he is in a plain shirt and black sweat pants.  
"Well other than that I do have Russian blood thanks to my mother and my father is Canadain, (a/n: which my father is Canadian so I have true Canadian blood running through me) I lived in Russia for eight and a half years before moving to Canada," Talia explained then felt the room get really cold and a dark aura forming at the door of Ivan's room. As it slowly opens and shows Natalia's head popping into the growling and Talia screams which wakes up the rest on the house and have them all come running to the top floor.  
"Owe now my back hurts because of my big boobs," Katyusha said as said boobs bounced up and down. As the elder sister looked into the room with the three Boltics she saw Natalia standing at the foot of Ivan's bed about to crawl up it to kill Talia until the girl stopped and started to smell the air. Ivan had left his window cracked a little last night to let in the old fall air come in and now the smell of food was coming in through the window.  
"Yummy Grace's cooking," Talia got out of the bed and headed for the door, "come on I bet Grace and the others are next door eating without us," the dirty blonde smiled and walked down the steps to the front door.  
"Might as well go have breakfast with them," Katyusha stated walking down the steps and every time it hurt.

* * *

Olivia hummed and snuggled closer into the warmth that surrounded her. She had not been this comfortable since she was little and took naps with her mother and father. Realizing this thought her eyes snapped open and looked at where the warmth was coming from and saw two boys, Italian too, and she screams causing both of them to jump and fall off the bed. One started to cry and the other started to curse in Italian.  
"Vhat is going on," the door flew open and a buff blonde male stood in the door frame in this boxer and a shirt. Olivia looked at the man from head to toe and blushed, "Mettere qualcosa addosso per favore (Put some clothes on please)," the brunette girl covered her face as the man walked over to the boy crying and helped him as the other one got off the floor.  
"Wow you can really scream, girly," another male comes walking in, her wore sweat pants, his hair is white and eyes red. Olivia stared at the white hair boy in shock then realize that he called her girly and gets offend.  
"That is insulting I have a name," Olivia stated crossing her arms over her chest.  
"We should be the ones insulted you appeared in our bed with no pants on," the boy that is not crying stated standing up causing Olivia to look at herself, she wore her hoodie that has the Greek flag on the front. The hoodie goes to her knees which covers her blue shorts with the Italian flag in the corners normally she wouldn't wear the shorts and just be like Grace and sleep in her Italian flag underwear.  
"I am too wearing pants," she lifts up the bottom of the hoodie to show them the shorts.  
"Ksesesesesese," the white hair male laughed, "we know your name," he smiled.  
"How do you know my name when I don't even know your name," Olivia questioned which wasn't true she knew who they were.  
"You know who we are," the none crying boy stated crossing his arms.  
"Oh fine Romano," the boy smirked liking to she didn't call him by his first name.  
"Ve~," Olivia to Feliciano who had Ludwig looking at his head since the boy hit his head on the floor.  
"You okay Feli," Olivia asked gaining a smile from the Italian.  
"Okay is it just me or does anyone else smell something nice like food," everyone turn to the white hair male.  
"It is probably Francis bruder," Ludwig stated also smelling the food.  
"No Francies food smells different," the male stated closing his eyes and smelling the air.  
"That is because it is Grace's cooking Gilbert," Olivia got out of the bed and walked over to where Gilbert was standing, which is by the door frame and looked at the three men in the room, "now if you place get some clothes on you three we can leave," her and Gilbert walked to the first floor and stood be the door.  
"Sp you are just Italian," Gilbert asked.  
"No I'm Greek too. My father is Greek and my mother is Italian. Italy is my first home then we moved to Greek eight and a half years ago to Italy," Olivia explained and Gilbert nodded has the other three teens come down wear sweats.  
"Now we can go," Gilbert cheered as his yellow bird, Gilbird,landed on his shoulder.

* * *

**Me: posting this on my Father's birthday, haha and he is actually going to start watching Hetalia, I hope he likes it, but you know it will be kinda weird cause he just turned 50 and since my parents are divorce and he is living alone, well he isnt living alone anymore he rescued three kittens**

**Mizu: get on this your point you are rumble on again.**

**Me: oops sorry, well my point is that I will have someone to talk too about hetalia haha and i will be so happy *happy dance* well I'm also happy that i drove to Savannah, GA since I live like an hour away from the city.**

**Mizu: while your mother was in the car with you.**

**Me: oh yes she was in the car with me trying to use her break that she didn't have what a crazy mother.**

**Mizu: no what a crazy driver in that car today.**

**Me: oh you mean that jeep where it almost side swipped me getting off the on ramp while there was a car in the emergency.**

**Hidan: your mother paniced pretty badly about that.**

**Me: i was a little shaken by it but continued to drive**

**Hidan: good for you *smiled***

**Mizu: well Rosalen-sama does not own any of the Hetalia character if she did we would be doomed.**

**Grace: every much so **

**Me: shut up Grace**

**Prussia: Comment for the awesome me**

**Russia: *kholkholkholkhol* and become one with mother Russia**

**Me: OMG i totally will *jumps on Ivan and rubs my cheek against his***

**Grace: weird much**


	3. Chapter 3

~Grace's POV~

I stood in the kitchen in nothing but Francis shirt and my underwear cooking. Francis was helped as well. When there was a knock on the door I already guessed who it was before Matthew opened the door.

"Francis we are going to be making more food do we have enough ingredient," the French man nodded and went to the fridge to get more food out. I stood by the stove mixing pancake mix and pouring it into the pan while I had a song going in my head like I normally did when I cooked.

"I never really knew that  
she could dance like this  
She make a man was to speak Spanish,  
Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa,

oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection," **(a/n: okay just wanted to make it clear in this part that Grace is moving her hips in a sexy manner, wanted to point that out before you continued reading) **

I stopped all singing when I heard something fall and I turned around to my friends standing at the entrance to the kitchen and half a dozen guys staring at me, half of them looking like they were going to pounce on me at any minute.

"I was doing it again wasn't I," my friends nodded and I cursed in German, "verdammt." Then I sighed and turned back to the stove to finish cooking.

* * *

~third person~

Grace's friends moved to the living room where they sat of the sofa and everyone else stood.

"What in the world was that," Romano shouted causing the girls to jump.

"Grace tends to get carried away while cooking so she gets a random song in her head and starts to sing to it," Hana stated looking back at the kitchen where she could hear a faint humming of two people, "I am kind of worried about leaving her in there with Francis."

"Vhy is that," Ludwig asked crossing his arms.

"Well doesn't Francis smoke," Talia asked receiving a nodded from everyone in the room, "well Grace kind of as the habit of..." right them Francis walks into the living room and a cigarette in his mouth.

"What have I told you about smoking in the house you blood wanker," Arthur shouted walking over to Francis to take the cancer stick out of his mouth when Grace walked in and up to Francis take the cigarette away from him and walking about into the kitchen while placing it into her mouth.

"Smoking," Sophia finished off what Talia was trying to say.

"Why in the world would she smoke," Matthew questioned.

"Because of all the stuff that this school puts us through. Grace gets the it the worst ever since we started to learn about the Holocaust," Olivia stated seeing Ludwig wince at the words.

"Why is that though," Alfred asked cocking his head to the side.

"Because my great grandfather and grandfather were in the war, since they were Germans," Grace leaned against the door frame with the cigarette in her hand almost gone.

"You are dying a slow und painless death you know," Gilbert stated as Grace smiled.

"I know that is why I am doing this. By the way breakfast is ready no thanks to Francis," Grace giggled and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"I did to help but you kicked me out a few minutes ago," Francis argued as him and the rest followed.

"I'm only messing with you Francy, that and you took my cigarette away from me,' Grace went to the cabinet where the plates are and reached up to grab them showing everyone a nice view of her panties.

"Grace I still don't understand why you don't sleep with pjs on," Talia groaned as Francis walked over and helped the blonde.

"You know why Talia, you've known me longer than the others," Grace smiled at Francis, who was staring at her ass, while taking the plates from her. The blonde girl pulled her hair to the side so it wouldn't get in her way of jumping onto the counter.

"Is that a tattoo-aru," Yao asked noticing the purple heart below her hair line.

"Don't really know the others have them too," Hana, Olivia, Sophia, and Talia showed the boys their hearts below their hair line.

"They look like birthmarks, Ve~" Feliciano stated as Francis placed the plates on the counter.

"Well we have had them since we were little only Hana knows what they are," Talia grabbed a plate and stated to get food. Everyone turned to the raven hair girl who looked away not wanting to answer.

"Just because I know the future doesn't mean I know what they are," Hana huffed and grabbed a plate.

"At least you see the good things," Grace glared at the girls head then sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You okay," Arthur asked the blonde and she looked at him with blue eyes.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," Grace gave a fake smile that only a few of the boys noticed but shrugged it off and out their food which consisted of pancakes, bacon, eggs, waffles, and sausages.

"Where is the maple syrup," Matthew asked and everyone stepped back from the Canadian knowing not to get between him and the Maple syrup. Talia and Sophia turned to Grace who was sitting on the counter by the sink drinking a cup of coffee, "I said where is the damn Maple syrup," Matthew growled.

"Like really guys where is the maple syrup," Alfred going a little frantic because of his brother and all of the girls turned and glared at Grace.

"I didn't touch it," Grace said having a guilty look on her face.

Sophia sighed and walks over to the blonde girl, placed her plate down next to her and reached behind her back and grabbed the bottle that Grace was hiding and walked away with her plate and over the Matthew, "here you go Matty," the red head smiled at the teen, who calmed down, and walked into the dinning room to eat.

"Meany head," Grace stuck her tounge out as everyone out there food and left the kitchen, even Francis left leaving Grave alone with the food and dishes to clean up.

"Are you not going to eat Grace," said girl looked up from her coffee and into the violet eyes of Ivan.

"Oh no I don't eat much," Grace blushes a little. Since she started to watch Hetalia her favorite character was Russia and so now knowing that he was real kind of made things worst on her locked up emotion.

"You know that is not healthy you know," he smiled at her causing her to blush.

"I know but I would rather..." Grace stopped herself because she never told anyone the reason why she doesn't eat as much as she needs too, it was because of her dreams. When grace daydreams or sleeps she gets visions of the pass and lives through the events, much unlike Hana who sees the future and is always right when she wants to be wrong at least once in her life, but Hana doesn't get sick and through up from her visions, actually the only person that knew the reason why she didn't eat much was Nick (1*) and that was because they were both work on a project at his place and she fell asleep then woke up screaming and throwing up in his garbage can.

"Rather what Grace," Ivan asked as the blonde jumped down from the counter and little to fast which made her dizzy and fall. Ivan caught her and stood her back up, "see this is what happens when you don't eat," Ivan smiled causing Grace to glare at him, push in away and walked over to the counter with all the dishes.

"That was not from not eating that was from the lack of sleep or what little of it I want to have," Grace's voice became sad as she stacked the plates and carried them over to the sink.

"What do you mean," Ivan asked wanting to know what was the matter with the girl in front of him.

"It is nothing to really concern yourself with. Why not go talk with the others," Grace turned to look at Ivan with a sweet smile on her face that caused Ivan to blush.

"Okay if you say so," he turned at walked out of the room to the dinning room. Grace's smiled dropped when he finally was out of sight and fell to her knees feeling really dizzy.

Talia watched as Ivan walked into the dining room with a confused look on his face, "und so I looked at Antonio und said 've should totally make a band,' und he said, 'Vhy should ve make a band vhen there are so many of them,' I gave him un confused look then realized vhat he vas talking about and started laugh und placed a hand on his shoulder und was like, "Tonio you silly boy I vas talking about a musical band not the things that women vear," Gilbert was explaining a story that Talia was only half listening to but she heard that part loud a clear and started to giggle, "oh my gosh someone finds my stories funny for once. Ha West I knew I vew funny," Gilbert laughed in Ludwig's face.

Talia continued to laugh until Olivia had to smack the dirty blonde in the back of the head to make her stop, "ow that really hurt," Talia rubbed the back of her head and glared at Olivia.

"What. Oh are you hurting again Tal you know you should be more careful," a sweet motherly smile appeared on the face and Talia growled at the brunette.

"I believe that you were the one to cause my pain you bitch," Talia yell. Hana wasn't really paying attention to what was going on all she knew was that it had been very quite in the kitchen and she was worried something happened to Grace. Everyone cared about Grace way to much because she always stood up for them when they were being picked on by bullies so now it was their turn to worry about her.

Sophia sat in her chair unusually quite listening to everyone around her. She was also trying to listen to the sounds in the kitchen. The sound of water running meaning that Grace was cleaning up but not the sound of the dishes. Sophia didn't noticed that there was about to be a huge fight until Hana yelped and hid under the table crawling over the Sophia, who is sitting close to the kitchen and the raven head girl was on the other side on the table, and also when Alfred pulled her chair over with his foot as a plate flew by her head and hit the wall. Sophia stared wide eyed at the shattered plate and the eerie silence in the kitchen not noticing the fact that Alfred was making sure she was okay.

"Ivan you were the last one to leave the kitchen, was Grace okay," Sophia asked ignoring the fact that Olivia and Romano are yelling at each in Italian and looked at the Russian.

"When she jumped off the counter and almost fell until I caught her. She looked dizzy and I told her it was because oh the lack of eating and she told me that it was because of the lack of sleeping," Ivan explained.

"That's because she only gets about 30 minutes of sleep a week," Hana stood up in a dazzy and looked at the kitchen door.

"What is the matter with Hana-san," Kiki leaned over and asked Talia.

She is in one of her moments which means that something is about to..." she never finished the sentence when they all heard the front door open and someone throwing up. The girls got up and walked to the door to see Grace leaning over the railing puking her guts out.

"The heart is glowing," Ludwig mentioned standing behind that girls. The four jumped not knowing that he was there in the first place. Then they looked at the heart on Grave and it was truly glowing.

Sophia walked up to Grace a placed on her back the blonde flinched and turned around with wild eyes. That's when the girls knew that the vision was really bad.

"Does anyone have some every strong alcoholic," Talia asked looking at the group formed at the door, as Olivia and Sophia tried to get Grace back into the house, and everyone looked at Ivan, Ludwig, and Gilbert.

"How strong does it need to be," Ludwig asked crossing his arms and looked at the dirty blonde.

"Like a mixture of two drinks that could kill a normal person," Talia stated while watching Grace calm down a bit and holding her head as Olivia and Sophia helped her inside the house and to the sofa.

"Well Vodka is strong, it is called Devil Spring Vodka (2*)," Ivan stated watching the girls take the blonde inside.

"Und I have some Absinthe (2*) that I got from Vash," Ludwig stated cocking an eyebrow as Talia nodded.

"Can you please get them for me," the dirty blonde smiled and walked passed the two how went home to get the bottles.

People stood at the doors the to the living room watching as Hana handed Grace a glass of water and some pain meds. Talia looked at the boys who were worried about the blonde head girl even though they didn't know her as well. Talia knew how to help Grace and that was drinking something that could kill someone, actually when Grace drank two strong alcohol drinks she never had a pulse but she would wake up about five hours later saying that was the best sleep she ever had in day.

"Here is the drinks you wanted," Talia turned around to see Ludwig and Ivan holding a bottle in their hands.

"Okay thank you so much," she took the bottles from them and walked to the kitchen. They males followed wondering what she was planning on doing as they watched her get a cut out of the cabinet.

"My I ask vhat you are going to do with the bottles," Ludwig asked staring at the girl as she opened the bottles.

"I'm going to mix the drinks and give it to Grace," Talia started to pour the drinks into the cup making sure that it was an even amount.

"But mixing the drinks can kill her," Ivan stated and Talia grinned as she put the bottles down and picked up a spoon to stir the drink together.

"You are not going to kill your own friend are you," Ludwig stared wide eyed at the dirty blonde.

"This wont kill her I promise that," Talia took the spoon out and placed it on the table. It was true that this drink would not kill Grace but only knock her out long enough that it made her feel like she slept for a week. As the girl walked out of the kitchen, followed by two worried men, and into the living room she had a lot of stars that was because the drink started to bubble.

"That is not normal get it away from her Talia," Olivia shouted standing in front of the blonde.

"And she just took pain meds too," Hana calmly stated.

"You know as well as I do that she needs this drink," Talia demanded walking closer.

"Is there another way then giving her that," Arthur asked raising an bushy eyebrow at the drink that was now turning a different color, "because I don't believe that is normal for a drink." Everyone in the room agreed and Talia just rolled her and glared at her friends.

"You either let me give this to her or she will end up hurting her self just so she can sleep," Talia stated and watched her friends think for a minute. It is not that hard to think about either letting Grace drink the alcohol or letting her cut herself and pass out from the pain.

"Fine you can let her have to drink," Olivia moved out of the way and Talia walked over to Grace and handed her the drink. Grace looked up at Talia then at the drink and smiled and downed to whole glass and handed it back to Talia. It wasn't but two second and Grace fell over onto the sofa like she was dead. Screams ripped through the house after that and Talia dropped the glass causing it the shatter on the floor just to cover ears.

* * *

**Me: (1*) okay this is just a side note about Nick, the teacher, his really name isn't really Nick cause it his middle name.**

**(2*) and you are going to have to look these up to know what i am talking about with the drinks**

**Mizu: Wow Rosa this one was longer than then the other two**

**Me: yep and I am glad that it is cause it might be a while before I can post the next chapter**

**Mizu: why is that *stares at me in shock***

**Me: because I got a new job working at Chick-fil-a and start the same day that i go back to school which is this up coming monday**

**Mizu: well congrats Rosa**

**Me: thank you *bows and smiles* oh and also my step sister decided to come home today which is a good thing**

**Mizu: how long was she gone for**

**Me: about four months I think, I don't really know but I am glad that she is back, well I might head to bed.**

** Mizu: you should really work on that other story for the Akatsuki**

**Me: *sighs* I know but I am at a road block with it *pouts***

**Mizu: fine *sighs* anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review**

**Me: i do not own any of the character decided the five girls and i do not own the song**


End file.
